


Ква!

by Dekstroza



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Frogs, Humor, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Что делать если увидел жабу в плаще?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Kudos: 16





	Ква!

— Значит, жаба… — Клинт обошел гигантское земноводное по кругу, словно не мог поверить своим глазам, хотя годы работы в ЩИТе и жизнь с Мстителями должны были отучить удивляться чему бы то ни было.  
  
— Ква! — недовольно воскликнула жаба и нацелила в сторону Клинта миниатюрный молот. И да, это и есть главная проблема, потому что на жаб в своей жизни Клинт насмотрелся более чем достаточно, но такую: в шлеме, доспехах и с красным плащом за спиной — видел впервые. И верить в то, что это случилось с добродушным увальнем Тором, не хотелось абсолютно. Особенно учитывая, что он прикрыл Клинта собой и, если бы не это, вполне возможно сейчас бы сам Клинт стоял на перепончатых лапах в кругу своих товарищей.  
  
— Кажется, ему не нравится, что ты назвал его жабой, — совершенно спокойно «перевела» стоящая рядом Наташа, кажется, ничуть не обеспокоенная случившемся.  
  
— А как мне его называть? Лягушка?  
  
— Ква! — Возмутилась зелёная мелочь, и его молот начал угрожающе потрескивать, формируя маленькую, но все равно выглядящую опасной шаровую молнию. Недвусмысленно целя Клинту в промежность. И что-то Клинту подсказывало, что ещё одно слово — и жаба не промахнется.  
  
— Может, «Тор»? — Наташа насмешливо выгнула бровь. — Помнится, именно так его звал Тони сегодня утром.  
  
И кстати о Тони. Всё стоящие смущённо переглянулись: битва с асгардской колдуньей не казалась чем-то достаточно серьёзным, чтобы требовалось поддержка Железного Человека, чихающего дальше чем видит, и поэтому Тони принудительно был оставлен дома: лечить простуду и кутаться в плед под присмотром Джарвиса. И он наверняка не обрадуется, что его парень из грелки во весь рост превратился в нечто маленькое, склизкое и холодное. Ну, маленькое относительно своих привычных размеров. Так-то Тор тянул если не на короля, то на принца жаб — однозначно.  
  
— Ква! — важно кивнув, подтвердила слова Наташи жаба, вернее жабоТор, хотя, честно, у Клинта язык не поворачивался назвать его так.  
  
— Апчхи! — раздалось откуда-то сверху и сбоку, и да: чтобы Тони удержала на месте какая-то ерундовая простуда?! Оставалось только малодушно выдохнуть, потому что Клинт терпеть не мог приносить дурные новости, особенно Тони, а так… Так тот сейчас все увидит сам и… ну… Вместе они обязательно что-то придумают!  
  
При виде Тони жабоТор разразился целой серией новых звуков. Клинт, если бы сам не услышал, никогда бы и не подумал, что кваканье может звучать так строго и в то же время так нежно и так тревожно, но… Фьюри и его повязка, это же жаба! Попробуй разбери, что она там проквакала!  
  
Тони, по-видимому, так не считал. Лихо притормозив рядом (и едва не опалив Халку брови), он поднял лицевой щиток и задорно подмигнул собравшимся. Жаба квакнула ещё раз, Тони открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, и едва успел прикрыть его перчаткой перед следующим оглушительным чихом.  
  
— Ква! — кивнул головой жабоТор, словно Тони только что подтвердил его слова.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Тор, — отмахнулся от него Тони, — ничего страшного пока не произошло. Было бы о чем шуметь!  
  
ЖабоТор недовольно надулся, но промолчал.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — пошёл на попятную Тони, — мы сейчас вернёмся домой, и ты сможешь лично проконтролировать моё лечение, идёт? — соблазнительно пошевелил, вернее попытался пошевелить бровями Тони, но все испортил очередной чих.  
  
В ответ на это жабоТор раскрутил свой маленький молот, сверху ударил радужный луч, миг — и вместо них с Тони остался выжженный круг на траве, да отчетливый запах все-таки подпаленных бровей Халка.  
  
— Эй, кто-нибудь понял, что это сейчас было? — Клинт оглядел команду. — Вот так вот просто? И никакой драмы? И ничего, что он теперь жаба?  
  
— Думаю, Тони прекрасно справится с этим без нас, — утешительно похлопал Клинта по плечу Кэп. — Раз уж для него такой Тор — не новость.  
  
— А-а-а…  
  
— И поверь мне, Клинт, — улыбнулась ему Наташа, — ты не хочешь знать, как он будет это делать. Хотя если ты любишь сказки… Мне стоит продолжать?  
  
Клинт только схватился за голову. У него было слишком хорошее воображение и… Ну да… Наташа была права, лучше бы ему этого не знать.  
  
И все же… Все же… Черт, Клинту надо было срочно домой, пусть ему потом и понадобится отбеливатель для мозга. Потому что — ну как?.. Ну жаба же! Ква?


End file.
